The present application relates to a fuel cell and, more particularly, to a biofuel cell capable of repelling living organisms by means of a plant essential oil given thereto.
There have recently been developed biofuel cells which have an oxidoreductase (as a catalyst) immobilized on at least either of the anode or cathode (biofuel cell will be referred to simply as “fuel cell” hereinafter). The fuel cell efficiently produces electrons from fuels such as glucose and ethanol which are not readily reacted by ordinary industrial catalysts, and it also has high capacity. Moreover, it offers high safety attributable to the fuel which is one of nutrient sources for human beings.
There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-59800 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) an example of the fuel cell which employs a compound useful as a biological nutrient source for the substrate of the oxidoreductase. This compound functions as the fuel (see Claim 5 in the document). Typical compounds listed in the document include alcohol, sugar, and aldehyde (see Claim 6 in the document).